


По-настоящему

by Fausthaus



Category: Wild Heroes (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus





	По-настоящему

— Не смей! — голос Мики звучал так громко, что хотелось заткнуть уши, но останавливаться Чоко не собирался. Подонок весь скорчился на земле, завывая от боли. Но Чоко был уверен, что его ударов все равно недостаточно, чтобы тот понял свою ошибку.

— Чоко! Он просто пацан, перебравший спиртного.

— Он ударил тебя! — Чоко развернулся, и безумие в его глазах ударило Мики под дых. Боль ощущалась почти физически. Сумасшествие Чоко могло испепелить в момент, и сейчас Мики чувствовал, как огонь пытается добраться до его сердца и выжечь из него все чувства.

— Да мне похую, Чоко? Ясно? Даже если бы он ударил меня специально.

— Ты не понимаешь! — Чоко говорил быстро, будто захлебываясь словами. — Он считает себя выше тебя, меня, ребят! Только потому, что у него есть деньги и папаша директор компании. Ты не слышал, как он поливал нас грязью!

— Да и пусть. Оттого, что ты его убьешь, грязи в нем не убавится!

— Значит, надо выбить ее сейчас! — Чоко бросился к парню и успел нанести ему несколько ударов ногой, когда на него налетел Мики и прижал к стене. Чоко вырывался, зацикленный на навязчивой идее. Мики его держал из последних сил и сам уже получил удар коленом по животу, когда решился на последнее средство и поцеловал Чоко.

И тут же почувствовал, как тот отвечает. Чоко цеплялся за плечи Мики, целовал и терся об него всем телом. Мики посмотрел в его глаза и в который раз утонул в их безумии. Он задрал футболку Чоко, а затем и свою, и тут же его словно ударило током, стоило только им дотронуться друг до друга. С губ Чоко срывалось настоящее рычание. Мики показалось, что тот хочет стать с ним единым целым.

Чоко схватил руку Мики и положил себе на джинсы. Мики потянул молнию вниз и уже через пару секунд обхватил член Чоко. Он водил вверх-вниз, задевая головку, и от стонов Чоко просто сносило крышу. Мики то замедлялся, то, наоборот, увеличивал темп, и с каждым мгновением мир становился ярче и четче. Закушенная губа Чоко, струйка крови, взаимное притяжение и стоны удовольствия. 

Мики стянул джинсы ниже и, продолжая дрочить, принялся гладить ягодицы. Чоко выгибался, толкаясь в ладонь Мики. Его дыхание больше походило на хрип. Мики вдруг показалось, что все происходящее Чоко воспринимает как продолжение драки. И получает такое же удовольствие. На грани безумия. На краю сумасшествия. И только одна разница: удовольствие доставляет не кровь, а Мики. От этого ощущения стало горячо и холодно одновременно.

Чоко выгнулся сильнее, и Мики почувствовал, как сперма потекла по ладони. Только после этого, Мики опустил голову и увидел собственные джинсы, на которых красовалось мокрое пятно. 

— Что это было? — голос Чоко все еще был хриплым. Взгляд был привычно мрачен, но безумие спряталось. — Если ты хотел со мной трахнуться, мог бы просто сказать. И без свидетелей, — Чоко кивнул на парня на земле.

— Он все равно ничего не осознает. Ты его отлично отделал.

— Так что это?

— Я не хотел, чтобы тебя засадили за убийство. Ты мой лучший друг. И я просто хотел тебе сказать спасибо за это. Но так, чтобы ты это понял по-настоящему.

— Ладно, пусть живет, — Чоко пнул парня ногой. — А твои способы...

— Я просто проверил то, что видел в фильме. Там помогло.

— Дурак! Секс — это тоже самое, что и драка. В следующий раз просто дай мне по печени. Это проще.

— Зато не так эффектно. 

— А ты тоже кончил, — Чоко уставился на пятно на джинсах. 

— Я же говорю — эффектнее! — Мики выдохнул, когда Чоко впервые за вечер, улыбнулся по-настоящему.


End file.
